


This is Why You Google People

by StarlightPhoenix



Series: Wait, You're Famous?!?! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, OCs Don't Google People, Or Use Instagram, POV Outsider, Retirement AU, Tumblr Prompt, Viktor with a K, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri is Viktor's Student, Yuuri Becomes a Professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightPhoenix/pseuds/StarlightPhoenix
Summary: At age 27, Yuuri retired as a skater and moved to America with Viktor and Yuri, becoming a university professor while Viktor coached Yuri.His new friends didn't know anything about him, including that he was married or was a world-renowned skater. All it took for Yuuri's not-secret to come out was a group of fans, a cafe, and Yuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a great prompt [that you can read here!](http://skygemspeaks.tumblr.com/post/156733406313/okay-but-imagine-yuuri-retires-from-competitive) It also has other fics like this, which I highly recommend!

New professors came and went, so when one retired and another was hired, no one really made a big deal out of it. In fact, no one really noticed at all.

Until they saw him.

The language professors were supposed to have a quick meeting to solidify their schedules, making sure all the students had equal opportunity to take a class. Leila and Marcelo wasted no time complaining about the beginning level classes, students only taking Spanish for the credit and to graduate. Ahmed, whose students usually took Arabic out of genuine interest, nodded when the other two took a breath but mostly offered a listening ear.

And then _he_ walked in with Starbucks and messy hair and a too-big sweater.

Yuuri Katsuki was, in Leila’s words, the most beautiful person to walk the earth. The others were quick to agree.

He looked around the room hesitantly, not sure if there was an order to the seating, before sitting towards the back. Leila and Marcelo almost jumped out of their seats to invite the angel to sit with them when the program director walked in. A no-nonsense woman, she jumped into the meeting, leaving the three to stare at him from a distance, admiring his cinnamon brown eyes, his raven-feather hair, the hesitant smile showing both excitement and fear.

They had it bad.

They did learn a little about him. Yuuri was born and raised in Japan, learned English when he lived in America for a few years, and came to replace the old Japanese professor.

After the meeting ended, Leila hurried to catch him before he disappeared, the other two trailed behind her but hoping she would get to him in time.

“Hi! I’m Leila, I teach Spanish here. You looked a little lonely so I thought you could use some company.”

“Oh.” And Yuuri’s blush made him even more adorable. “Thank you. That’s very nice of you.”

“No problem! This is Marcelo. He teaches Spanish too. And Ahmed teaches Arabic.”

“Yuuri.”

“We were going to get lunch if you wanna join,” Leila offered.

Which was a lie, but Yuuri’s smile was blinding.

~

It became their routine to meet up and have lunch together at least twice a month. It would’ve been more often if their schedules weren’t so busy and out-of-sync. Leila and Marcelo spent lunch pretending it was a date, just them and Yuuri.

Of course, Ahmed brought up the ring, but Leila and Marcelo were quick to shoot him down. It was just a plain gold ring, it could mean anything! Besides, Yuuri wore other rings too, and they quickly learned that his entire wardrobe was brand name and more than a teacher salary could afford. He would wear a gold ring because it looked cute and matched his outfit.

It was Leila who was the most outgoing, holding Yuuri’s hand and sitting next to him. While Marcelo glowered at her, Ahmed just wished her well. She tried to get Yuuri to go out with her, telling him about new movies and fairs and asking if he wanted to go with her, even using the words _do you want to go out with me_ , but Yuuri was oblivious to it all.

Instead, he said he’d check it out, or that she should tell him if it was fun.

So the two of them were still staring from a distance.

~

Java Fountain Cafe was a great place for college professors who spent hours grading assignments. The coffee was strong and the sandwiches were filling.

After more than five hours in their office grading final exams, they agreed to meet up to keep from dying of exhaustion.

Marcelo was the first there, grabbing a seat and making sure Yuuri would sit with him instead of Leila. To his pleasure, it was Yuuri who was next, flushed from the walk in the cold, accepting Marcelo’s silent offer of the chair beside him.

When Leila was the last one over, he couldn’t help the metal _Ha!_

Ahmed and Yuuri placed their orders as the other two had a stare-off. It was only when Yuuri cleared his throat did they realize they needed to order.

After their food and drinks came, conversation flowed easy.

“They don’t even care,” Leila huffed. “They just need a language to graduate and Spanish is easy.”

“They don’t even learn anything,” Marcelo added. “Once the next semester starts, they won’t even know what _hola_ means.”

“That’s awful,” Yuuri sympathized, not used to the rants like Ahmed.

Said Arabic teacher had mercy on Yuuri and changed the conversation to something more inclusive.

A group of students from their college entered, and then froze when they saw Yuuri. Marcelo and Leila shared an eyeroll, knowing Yuuri wouldn’t go out with school kids. They were too young. Yuuri deserved someone his age to appreciate him.

Very slowly, the kids eventually made it to a table, not taking their eyes off him, whispering and nudging each other to talk to him.

Yuuri didn’t seem to notice them, talking to Ahmed about starting a study abroad program to Japan since it wasn’t currently offered.

Then it got weirder.

A blond kid slammed the door open, blue eyes scanning the cafe too angrily to be looking for a friend. From a first glance, the kid looked like a girl with the long blond hair, but a second glance told them he was a boy.

The kid strode over to their table and stopped right in front of Yuuri.

“Oi, Katsudon! Did your phone die on you or do you hate Viktor?”

Just as surprised as them, Yuuri stared at the kid blankly.

“...What?”

And then one of the the girls from a table over let out a scream.

The cafe turned to her, but the group of girls were staring at Yuuri and the kid.

Yuuri turned his surprise to them before smiling.

“Yurio, be nice and take a picture with our fans.”

“Oh my god!” One exclaimed. “I knew it! You _are_ Yuuri! And _you’re_ the other Yuri! Seriously? You’d take a picture with us?”

Leila, Marcelo, and Ahmed stared at Yuuri.

“Sure! It’s no problem!”

They watched as the girls pulled out pens and papers, Yuuri and the kid—the other Yuuri?—signing autographs and taking selfies. The blond lost his anger, smiling at the girls and asking for their Instagrams to tag them.

The girls stammered out thanks and apologies for taking their time— _Thank you so much! Sorry for bothering you! And we can’t wait to see your next performance, Yurochka!_ —hurrying out of the cafe, whispering to each other.

“What the hell?” Leila demanded. “How do they know you?”

The blond gave them a flat look. “Everyone knows Katsudon.”

“What the hell?” She repeated.

“And those were _my_ fans, Katsudon. They liked me more.”

“Sure, Yurio,” Yuuri appeased.

“They were,” the blond insisted. “I check their Instagrams. They’re Angels.”

“Well, it was nice of you to take pictures with your Angels.”

“No, seriously,” Marcelo cut in. “What just happened?”

“Are you blind?” The kid—Yurio? Yurochka?—demanded. “They were fans.”

“But you’re not famous!” Leila exclaimed.

The kid went back to staring at them like they were unworthy of his gaze, and then turned to Yuuri. “Viktor thinks you’re breaking up with him.”

“What!? Why would he think that?”

“Apparently, he texted you to meet him after his classes for a surprise three hours ago, and you didn't reply. He called Yakov out of fear. Yakov is divorced, Katsudon. Viktor has been sobbing for the last half an hour.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said faintly, looking as overwhelmed at the others felt. “My battery died and I forgot to charge it… I didn't know he was texting me, or that he's planning a surprise.”

Yurio pulled out his phone, calling a number and handing it to Yuuri, flopping down on a chair as if he was greatly inconvenienced by Yuuri’s existence.

The three of them bristled at the bratty kid who acted like he was so much better than Yuuri.

And then they heard the one-sided conversation.

“Ah, no, this is Yuuri. Yurio found me. He said—No, Viktor, I’m not going to divorce you—My phone battery died and I was out—Yes, I'll be there—Oh!” Yuuri turned red, flustered.

The kid noticed and snatched his phone back. “Hey, old man, be disgusting when I’m not around!” Yurio hung up, and then glared at Yuuri. “Go see that idiot so he doesn't bother us.”

Yuuri ruffled the kid’s hair. “Sure. Thanks for coming here and telling me.”

“Whatever, Katsudon,” the kid grumbled, but he looked pleased at the attention.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri apologized to them. “I have to go, but I’ll talk to you later! Come on, Yurio.”

The three of them stared as they left.

~

Because they were all professors, they didn’t have time to meet up for another week. During that time, they antagonized over Yuuri’s perfection, the blond annoyance, and the mysterious Viktor. Nothing made sense anymore.

Finally, _finally_ , it was time for them to get lunch again.

And the mood was once again ruined by the blond kid who walked in with Yuuri.

Said kid was on his phone, barely looking up to acknowledge them. Again.

Yuuri smiled and went to hug them all, leaving Leila and Marcelo to stare longingly as the kid flopped down beside him.

The kid finally put down his phone long enough to order, which took forever. It was like he had to mentally calculate how well one item would go with another, for every possible combination. Finally, Yurio ordered a simple tomato mozzarella, which led to Yuuri frowning and ordering two sandwiches.

“I know what you’re doing, Katsudon.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re fattening me up like you.”

“You need to eat! I know how hard Viktor is working you—”

“That’s nothing new, Katsudon. I have to work hard, or I’ll lose gold!”

“Yes, but you need to eat.”

“Sorry,” Leila interrupted, “but who are you?”

The kid gave her a dirty look. “How are you friends with him and not know who I am?”

“Yuuri’s world doesn’t revolve around you,” she snarked.

“Yes it does, you hag.”

“Yurio!”

The kid pulled out his phone, but instead of ignoring them, he scooted closer to Yuuri and angled his arm out for a selfie.

“Smile, Katsudon.”

Instead of Yuuri’s usual nervous smiles, it was bright and cheerful, and so was the kid’s.

And then the kid went back to ignoring them.

“Can we get some answers now?” Leila demanded.

“Oh, sorry! What do you want to know?”

“Who is this kid?” _And why is he here_ , she added mentally.

“Yuri Plisetsky, but we call him Yurio so we don’t get confused. He’s Viktor’s student.”

“ _Oh okay_ ,” she replied sarcastically. “And who is Viktor?”

Yuuri looked at her oddly. “My husband…?”

“What?” All three exclaimed.

“You’re married?” Marcelo demanded.

He and the kid stared at them. Wordlessly, Yuuri held up his left hand.

“Fashion!” Leila wailed.

“Okay, but why the autographs and selfies,” Marcelo asked.

And again, they got blank looks, as if it was obvious.

“Jeez, did you guys not google him,” the kid asked, rolling his eyes. “Katsudon is famous. He won two gold at the Grand Prix and two and Worlds, and a few other medals, too.”

“And you’re famous, too?” Leila mocked.

The kid smirked. “I won two gold at the GPF and three at Worlds. I’m en route to the Olympics.”

Oh.

“And my coach,” he continued, pleased at their expressions, “is the most decorated skater of time. Viktor and Yuuri met during a competition.”

Oh.

Yuuri sat there, red from embarrassment. “I… I thought you knew...”

“Seriously, you’re idiots.”

“Yurio!”

“How hard is it to google you? Or find your Instagram? Me and Viktor are on your Instagram, too! It’s not that hard.”

“So I guess you’re not getting a divorce,” Ahmed remarked dryly.

Yuuri look scandalized. “Why would I get a divorce?”

“Leila and Marcelo were both trying to go out with you.” The two shot him betrayed looks, but Ahmed just shrugged. “It’s obviously not going to happen.”

“No, it’s not,” Yuuri said firmly.

“Great, now can we finally move on?” Yurio huffed. “I need to get back to practice before Viktor has me doing figures as punishment.”

“If you leave now, you might make it on time. If not, I can text him and say it was my fault.”

With that, Yurio left, the others staring at the back of his tiger-print jacket.

Leila turned back to Yuuri. “Yuuri… I’m sorry for trying to go out with you when you were married.”

“Me too,” Marcelo agreed.

Yuuri’s reassuring smile lifted their hopes. “It’s my fault for not making sure you knew. Are we still friends?”

“Of course!” the two exclaimed. 

“Great! Yurio has Sundays off. We can get together and you can meet Viktor.”

“That sounds great. Thanks Yuuri,” Leila said. Not just for the invitation, but for keeping their friendship. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, or at least want to read other fics like this, check out [this tumblr post](http://skygemspeaks.tumblr.com/post/156733406313/okay-but-imagine-yuuri-retires-from-competitive) (which is the same from the top note)!


End file.
